To examine the enzymatic processes leading to inositol formation and subsequent inositol utilization for polysaccharide biosynthesis and other processes in microorganisms, plants and cell cultures. To search for functional foles of inositol participation in carbohydrate metabolism and to study carbohydrate interconversions related to these processes.